


Tell Me What We Choose

by joyfulphoenix



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kinda, Love Confessions, set right after s1 finale, these two kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: Set literally a few hours after the S1 finale. While watching the party on the sidelines, Macy notices Harry dancing with a pixie. Forcing her to remember the words she had heard him think that had been plaguing her mind and to confront her confusing feelings.





	Tell Me What We Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Title form the song "Fools" by Lauren Aquilina.
> 
> This is set literally just a few hours after the finale during the party. I really loved the idea of Macy and Harry talking at the party about what she had heard in his head. I know there's so many of these out there but since I already wrote this a few months ago I decided to finally post it. Anyways, enjoy :D

Macy stood against the wall in the corner of the living room while she watched everyone partying to their hearts content. She thought the time that her and her family got drunk with a Satyr was wild enough, and that was just with _one_ magical creature. Now there were 86 of them in the house partying like there was no tomorrow- or more like they were grateful that they actually _had_ a tomorrow without worrying about being ruled by an evil dick demon.

_Or_ _you_.

Macy mentally shook the stray thought away and took a deep breath, trying not to go down that self loathing road yet again. Even though she was feeling that she was finally getting centered again, what happened with the Source was something that was going to take a while for the crushing guilt of everything to disappear and her to finally move on from. However, it had only been a few days and she was already making good progress, at least that was what her sisters and Harry keeps telling her. And Macy herself did feel like a whole weight had finally been lifted from her once they took down the Source. A weight that was partially because of the Source and dealing with her darkness, but there was also a part that had been there since she could remember. A part that she knew was only lifted because of her family.

With that weight being lifted up, Macy felt like she could finally breathe and move forward. Sure her sisters still flinched a few times whenever she would accidentally raise her voice a little too loudly or did some sudden movements. But it had only been a few days, and as she kept reminding herself, these things were going to take some time. 

Besides, even after all of that, Macy was closer to her sisters then she had ever been. They had more than proven that they would never leave her, even after what she did to them as the Source. They all three were sisters through thick and then. No matter what. The Charmed Ones. And as long as she had her family, Macy was going to be okay.

She just wasn't ready to party just yet. Losing her inhibitions was the last thing Macy needed at the moment. After all, the last time she lost control of herself she created entire realities that separated her and her sisters.

Sighing, Macy decided to play her little game again and count all the party goers. Sure that reminded her of the fact they reached way beyond the fire code, but she figured that if there was going to be a disaster there were enough magical people there that could easily stop it. And at the way the night was going, she was pretty sure there was going to be at least three almost disasters. Well hopefully almost.

Macy shook her head, trying to concentrate and remember if she counted the old ladies as one person or two last time. At number 25 she paused her counting, noticing Harry dancing with one of Chloe's friends.

Taking a sip of her non-alcoholic cup, Macy fidgeted in her stance, trying not to let the sight get to her. There was absolutely no reason for her to react ill at the image of Harry dancing with someone. If anything she should be happy seeing him smiling and having a good time. After everything with Charity and Fiona he deserved it. They all did. And seeing his bright smile did made her involuntarily smile in return. However, it also made her stomach tightened with swirling confusing emotions and reminded her of the fact that she heard his deep inner thoughts saying that he loved her. Something they both agreed to never talk about. 

Which Macy was fine with because dealing with that can of worms was something she couldn't handle at the moment she since was trying to re-center her life again _and_ mourning Galvin. That was the exact complication Macy absolutely did _not_ need in her life. Especially since Harry was always the one that helped her feel calm and safe, something she desperately needed at the moment. And he continued to do so even while they both felt the awkwardness between them. He knew just how to comfort her and help her feel at peace. However, it sadly wouldn't last long. Because then she'd noticed how his soft his hand was on hers or him giving her those damn beautifully sweet smile and the most tender eyes she had ever seen. And then _bamn__!_ Macy would get all these damn confusing feelings in her and it would ruin the moment.

It was getting very annoying and not helping her trying to focus on moving forward with the next chapter of her life. 

_Maybe_ _he's_ _in_ _that_ _next_ _chapter__._

This time it was a much nicer voice in her head. However it was just as annoying as the self-deprecating one. Of course Harry was going to be in the next chapter of her life. He was family after all. 

Macy's thoughts were then interrupted by the sight of the pixie taking off Harry's tie that was hanging loose around his unbuttoned shirt that fully showed his undershirt. She immediately turned away, feeling like a stalker. Shaking her head, Macy mentally scolded herself. Why was she getting these weird feelings anyways? Macy _just_ lost Galvin. She went to his funeral earlier that day for crying out loud! And yes, thinking about Galvin practically tore at her, making her feel the guilt and loss all over again. Which was why she didn't want to think about it too much. Macy was being truthful when she told her family earlier that day that she made her peace with Galvin's decision. But when Macy would think about it too much, she could feel her inner darkness try to rise up again. It brought up too many negative emotions that definitely didn't help her with her progress. 

Now thinking about it, Macy wondered if that was why it was hard to push down those confusing...feelings about Harry. Harry always made her feel at peace, especially at peace with herself. And even with their recent moments being ruined because of the damn awkwardness and..._feelings_, Macy never felt that inner negative turmoil. It was more like a hopeful spark of a maybe. A ridiculous maybe that should not even be a thing. No matter what it was though, it added to her hope of a brighter future for herself.

At that thought, Macy couldn't help but turn back toward where Harry and that Pixie were. Only, she couldn't find them. A sinking feeling fell at the pit of her stomach. Did they...go find a room? Macy gulped. This was the same feeling she had when seeing Galvin with Summer. Only it seemed..._bigger_ somehow? It was ridiculous! She definitely shouldn't be jealous. Harry was her Whitelighter. Harry was her best friend. Harry was family. Sure she couldn't stop thinking about the words, _"And I love you. In ways that I shouldn't."_ But even Harry's inner declaration of love said it. He shouldn't. She shouldn't.

Ugh. This was a mess. This would've all been avoided if the Source didn't freaking give her empathic powers. How Maggie did it everyday, Macy had no idea.

Macy then took another sip of her drink. Not feeling satisfied, she decided she needed something stronger.

"I need a drink." Macy grumbled out loud.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure you are in fact holding a drink."

Her eyes widened at that voice and turned around to see Harry himself standing to beside her. Wasn't he just with that pixie? She noticed no one with him and stopped herself from sighing in relief. Macy then returned his gaze then realized he had said something.

Macy shook her head like she did at the graveyard. "Uh yeah, but I meant something stronger. I decided to finally upgrade."

His amused look turned into one of concern and understanding, "You haven't been drinking yet because of being afraid of losing control." Even though it was more of a statement then a question, she answered with a nod anyways. "Did you decide to drink because you're not afraid anymore or because you're trying to drink away whatever's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me." She replied a little too harshly. 

He didn't flinch like her sisters, but Harry bowed his head like he did whenever he felt like he was overstepping. "I apologize. I didn't mean to overanalyze."

Hating that she made him feel that way, Macy placed a comforting hand on his forearm. Much like he did just five days prior-though it felt like forever ago.

"Hey." She said intently. "I'm sorry too. You were right. About the second guess I mean. I just didn't want to talk about it. And I still don't."

"I understand." He replied sincerely then placed his hand on top of hers, which made her stomach tighten as she stopped herself from hitching her breath. Even if she hadn't had one ounce of alcohol yet, with the atmosphere of all these magical people and now Harry being so close, Macy felt lightheaded.

She took in a deep breath and then let it out before saying, "Thank you, Harry. For caring so much about me."

It was Harry who ended up hitching a breath. He then gave her that same piercing look that Macy recently discovered was only reserved for her. The same look he gave her when she read his thoughts. The same look that she was pretty sure he gave her multiple times before but had never noticed.

"You're very welcome." Harry replied, voice low as he squeezed her hand, which sent a little tingle down her spine. He then cleared his throat and straightened his stance, before removing his hand from hers. "I wouldn't be a very good Whitelighter if I didn't, now wouldn't I? Or more importantly, _friend_?"

Macy regrettably removed her hand as well, letting her arm awkwardly fall at her side. She was silent for a moment, biting her lip in contemplation. Before she could think too much of it, Macy asked, "Harry. You know you're not just a friend, right?"

His eyes widened for a moment but then she continued, "You're my best friend. My family. The best damn Whitelighter a witch can ask for. You help me calm myself amidst all the chaos. I don't think I could handle all of this without you." She took another breath and let it out again before continuing. "But...even though you've helped center me these pass couple of days, you've also been plaguing my mind."

Though her words seemed to touch him immensely, he let out a breath of his own. "Look, even though as I said it is a violation to read your Whitelighter's thoughts, I understand why it would bother you so much. I apologize. You were never supposed to know."

"Why?" Macy let out before thinking.

He gave her a puzzled look, "Why what?"

"Why was I never supposed to know? Were you actually never going to say anything about..." she paused for a slight moment before continuing, "how you felt about me? Didn't I have a right to know?"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and looked down, placing his hand on his forehead. "It was only going to complicate things and mess everything up as it is doing right now."

Macy shook her head in disagreement. "It'll only mess things up if we let it."

He slowly looked up at her, removing his hand. "Are you saying we can get pass this?"

She was silent for moment before speaking in a small, soft voice. "Do you want to move past this?"

"Of course. Macy, I am tired of seeing you quickly coming up with some excuse to leave whenever we talk because you are reminded of...what you heard me thinking in my head. All I want to do is help you move on with your life from all the heartbreak and trauma. And it physically ills me that I can't do that because of some silly thought."

"It wasn't silly." Macy immediately argued without thinking.

Harry let his shoulders down, looking defeated. He was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Look, whatever my..._feelings_ may be, they don't have to change anything between us. We can just pretend like they don't exist."

"What if I don't want to?" Okay, she really needed to stop speaking without thinking it over. But Macy was being honest. These past few days proved that she couldn't pretend they didn't exist. And after seeing Harry with that pixie, she really didn't want to.

He blinked at her several times, at a loss for words. After several moments of gawking at her like she had grown a second head- though that probably wouldn't have phased him- Harry finally cleared his throat and asked in a small voice. "What do you mean?"

Macy tried to come up with the best explanation because she wasn't fully sure what she meant either. But what she was sure was that she didn't want to finish this conversation where anyone can easily hear.

"Look, can you orb is into my room?" His eyes widened again but even more this time. "All these people so crowded together is really getting to me."

Harry nodded, his confused expression turned to one of concern. "Of course."

He then wrapped his arms around her. She felt the familiar feeling of being orbed and just like that they were in her room. The place where this entire fiasco began. Macy moved slightly away to see his face, but close enough where she can feel his wine-scented breath tingle her cheeks.

"Hi." She breathed out, giving him a small smile.

"Hello." Harry replied with a bright smile on his face, giving her that same soulpiercing look again. The look of utter adoration and lo-

"Hey, excuse me a little privacy here?!" 

They both broke apart at the same and turned to see two people who were clearly making out on her bed just moments before.

Macy immediately shooed them away. "Hey! This is my room get out!"

The two quickly got out of her bed and rushed out the door. She turned to Harry. "I'm not going to have to worry about getting some weird disease from my bed or them accidentally laying an egg on it now am I?"

He smiled, letting out a small chuckle and shaking his head. "No. However, I do suggest a quick cleansing spell just to be safe."

Macy nodded, already knowing one since she was pretty sure it'd come to use on multiple occasions. After she said the spell, she placed her arms down and turned to Harry for approval. Like always, he didn't disappoint, his expression filled with so much pride. 

An amused smile then appeared on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him a smile of her own, repeating the exact words he ask her in the graveyard just two days prior.

He stepped toward her until he was close enough to lift his arms up and fixed her flower crown that was apparently slanted. 

"There." He whispered with satisfaction. Harry then gave her a once over, eyes filled with that perfect look that was going to be the end of her. "You know, Maggie very aptly dressed you as Persephone last Halloween."

"What makes you say that?'

"Because you really do look like an absolute goddess."

Macy's eyed widened as she stared at him dumbfounded. She knew he was being completely serious and that's what scared her. But more importantly, looking into those eyes that shown of pure adoration and love, she felt invigorated. Powerful. More powerful then the Source ever made her feel. 

Without saying anything, Macy turned around and walked toward the door.

She could hear Harry clear his throat. "I'm sorry Macy, I shouldn't have said that. And we do not have to talk about...my _feelings_ anymore if you don't want to."

"Good." Macy replied, stopping in front of the door and then locked the knob. She then turned back toward him, tilting her head to his side. "I don't want to talk."

Harry's expression turned to one of confusion, but there was something else in his eyes. A spark of hope. And as she started to walk toward him with purpose and determination, the spark quickly grew more and more until his eyes shown with that look of adoration and love. Only this time there was something else shinning brightly in his eyes. Something that if they were animals displayed in a documentary on animal planet, one could only describe as hunger.

That didn't stop him from being his cautious self, however, once she stopped right in front of him again, only a few inches from his face. "Macy. Are you sure-"

Macy placed a finger on his lips. "I told you. I don't want to talk." She then grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him.

It was funny that even if she had zero ounce of alcohol, it would seem to most that she still lost all of her inhibitions. That she was giving in and losing control again. Because the rational part of her knew this was a terrible idea in so many ways. Not only was she grieving Galvin's death that had only happened six days prior, but this was Harry. Harry was her Whitelighter. Her best friend. Her family. 

But Harry was also the one she could talk to about anything. The one who would always be quick to remind her how great she was with such sweet sincerity. The one who always seemed to make her feel safe, even just with his presence. But most importantly, Harry just _got_ her. Even with the Source in her, he never thought less of her. Hell, she had the Source in her when she heard those thoughts. The fact that he thought them even with the Source in her was one if the things that plagued her most of that inthought declaration. It had scared her because he still loved her even when she was at her worse. Could someone really love her romantically _that_ much? 

But he did. Harry saw her. And she saw him. Macy saw the the deep inner scars that Charity and Fiona had left him that would take a while for him to fully move on from. Just like her. 

She understood him. And he understood her.

And so, even though it could've been seen as hasty and some would even call it wrong. As Harry's heavily lips kissed her with so much passion and love, not only did it feel right. Macy felt fully centered.

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally wrote this back in May only like a week or two after the finale and I never posted it? I even had all these other fic ideas with not only Hacy but also Parkerita and even a ship with Mel. But that obviously never happened. Why I am I like this??? ANYWAYS, with the new season finally premiering in a few days (I'm SO EXCITED) I decided to finally post this. If the new eps inspire me, I might hopefully write more fics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
